


如是我闻

by shiraki



Category: Unlight
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiraki/pseuds/shiraki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*拉郎<br/>*拉郎<br/>*拉郎<br/>重要的雷点说三遍</p><p>*时间线在侦探R1剧情之前，侦探第一人称视角</p><p>*有少量非CP内容（F/M）性描写</p><p>*一个突发脑洞，坑可能</p><p>*初稿，bug多</p><p>*由于这两个人的R卡都没有出全，因此信息量有限，出现捏造剧情请不要认真</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 夜

 

梦境于我来说并不常见，然而也不罕有，更多的时候仅仅是另一种日常片段的回闪，重复着白天的所见所闻，徒增疲劳感。

 

第一个晚上的风温柔如低语，它带着我在光影交错的虚幻中前行，惊动了藏在巨大蕨类植物下的热带蝴蝶，它们成群飞起，像一道洪流从我的面前无声划过。

是我从没见过的植物、从没见过的蝴蝶。

 

我梦到一个人。

 

我看到无机质的白色温室，巨大的玻璃的弧形穹顶；夏季刚刚萌芽，这里弥漫着雨林的湿润气息，透入的阳光像水一样单纯，它洒落在我的头顶，给远处的那个男人的肩膀镀上金色。他背向我站着一动不动，微微仰起头似乎在观察着什么。

那是一个我从没见过的人，在我身为私家侦探毫无起伏的短暂生涯里，我见到过无数的人，委托人，调查目标，房东，在我前面排队买咖啡的人；但都不是这个人，不是一个这样的人。我想问他是谁，更想问的是他在想些什么，或者这是什么地方，但这都是些无意义的问题。就像一个谜语，将要在一切揭开的时刻失去它仅有的魅力。

 

我的脑中时常划过这样的问题。那些美好的斑斓的日子去了哪里？那些消失的人们都去往何处？我是说，不是那些收拾行李搬离隔壁的公寓、随着大学的假期来了又走、或者全家乘着列车去罗占布尔克之外的什么地方度假的人们，而是像我的父亲那样，在某一时刻永远地与我们作别、离我们而去的人。在他们离去的地方没有签证和文书，也无需携带行李，有的时候甚至没有一句作别的话语，只留下一些空置的网路账户和证件卡，一个待整理的公文包，一杯冷茶，时间在其中安静沉淀，最终成为无声无息的遗迹。当我的生命走向尽头，像一管干瘪的牙膏挤出我最后的一口气，像一个坏掉的小螺母那样被这个名为罗占布尔克的巨大机器丢弃，我才能知道这个最终的答案。毕竟人生就是这样，做着一些无意义的事情，留下或者不留下一些无关紧要的痕迹，为微不足道的小事而欢乐或者哭泣，独自游荡，和一些人相遇又分别，直到生命尽头。

我一直在不停地奔走，与其说是奔走更像是一种逃跑，我催促着自己不断地向前，用他人的琐事将自己拖进一个又一个忙碌的漩涡。因为我觉得一旦停下的话，那追逐着我，在夜晚时分在我耳边低语的空虚会将我整个淹没。我不知道，也许对大部分的人来说，生活只是一座稳妥的天平，日常的事物和心灵分别安放在两头，任何改变带来的只是轻微的摇摆。然而对于我来说只有空虚，当我停下脚步，我就能够看到它，它的面孔是委托人，调查目标，房东，在我前面排队买咖啡的人，它们有着相同的面孔，以冷漠的言语劝诱着我将自己的心灵抛弃、撕碎、出卖。

 

我让自己逆着光越走越近，伸出手想碰一下那个人的肩膀。因为那个矮小的人影看起来那么自然而然，有些令人担忧随时会融化在交缠的植物里。但就在我以为自己将要碰触到他的时候，他的背影和这个梦境一同散落了，只剩下我自己。我说不上来那是一种怎样的感觉，如果交给言语来描述的话，也许是一种巨大的失落吧。

 

在预设的闹钟声响中，我睁开眼睛迎接这个和许多个昨天一样干巴巴的早晨。但我的脑海里一直停留着一个梦境的残影，一个陌生的人。

 

他的肩上停着蝴蝶，脚下开满蓝色的花。

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 日间

 

如果我是一个古典小说里的大侦探，我会说：我现在遇到了一个难解的谜题，我亲爱的华生。

然后我的助手、挚友兼传记作家就会拿起他的手杖，收拾好行装追随我踏上冒险的旅途。

然而事实是，我挤上公寓向下的电梯，同一群上班族和学生一起向下缓慢坠落。

“马上就要跨年夜了，我必须得制定一个让人生焕然一新的计划才行。”戴着红色绒线帽的女学生对同伴说，“不然人生还有什么意义呢？”

“不如开个主题快餐厅，”她的同伴眨巴着眼睛。“有最齐全的受欢迎招牌菜单，最新型自动人偶服务生，还提供优惠早餐。”

那对于这个铁皮罐头里的人们倒是很有务实的意义，但又有什么魅力可言呢？我头脑放空，盯着电梯门上一块污渍，感觉看久了它的形状就像一个颓唐的长发女人。

 

十五岁的那年我做了一份周详的计划，关于人们所说的那样的未来，一份工作、房子、一个家庭、孩子、收入，任何让你在这个世界上感到不被排斥在外的必备品。它们在你与他人相处时显得愈发重要。我把福尔摩斯的封底撕下来，把这一切列在上面，盯着它，然后我意识到自己的人生是被完全规划好的。我迄今为止所有的人生，全部都像是一个工厂制造的合格品，可有可无、毫无任何与众不同可言。就这样继续下去，在这个多层三明治一样的体系里随波逐流或者放纵自己成为一个叛逆者，站上车顶发表激进的政治演讲，最终都不过是别人视网膜里一个一闪而过的影像而已。世界需要温顺的零件，也需要叛逆者的调剂——更何况在不久的以后，很可能只能成为自动人偶视觉捕捉设备留下的影像记录，毕竟，自动人偶在人口中的比例近几年在急速扩大。

无论是哪一种生活，都不是我还是个孩子的时候所幻想的那一种。

那个晚上我彻夜失眠，躺在学生宿舍的窄小床铺上盯着灯光从窗口照进来打在天花板上，它随着时间的流逝缓慢地移动。很远的地方传来人们庆祝新年的喧闹声，就像隔着一座城市那么遥远。

我什么也不做，只是睁着眼，就好像等待着什么东西从窗口钻进来一样。不管承认与否，任何人终其一生都在等待着这样一个事件，把自己牵扯进某个大事件里，某种戏剧性的经历，值得在生命终结的时刻确认自己的存在的危险而刺激的记忆。

我屏息等待着，直到天空泛白，太阳升起。

 

“我很遗憾。”

虽然这么说着，其实心理并没有什么感觉。将装有证据的包裹交给委托人，这次的工作就算是告一段落。我觉得比起丈夫和他的下属出轨，这个女人私自挪用公款的后果要严重得多，然而那都是和这个委托毫不相干的情报而已。我的委托人对此只是一点头，继续站在窗前吸着烟，看着事务所外的街道上行人来来往往。她的脸上有着和年龄不相符的苍老神态，也许和一个年龄可以做你爷爷的男人结为夫妇，每个人都或多或少会沾染上那种神态。面对着一个和自己相同的生命，与他分享你的年轻，但他老态龙钟、行将就木，无时不刻不以自己的存在提醒着你生命尽头不可逃避的结局。这绝望可以压垮一个人。我等着这个女人坐回来检查包裹的内容，心里只希望能快一点回到我的事务所，然后把自己扔进沙发里。时间充裕的话，还来得及看完一周前开始看的那本克里斯蒂的小说。或者我可以什么都不做，就那么呆着，思考一些琐碎的事情，直到随便什么新的委托把我从这思考中拉回，让我回到日常中去。

 

我尽量不放任自己的思绪在无意识的荒原上驰骋，因为我放任自己思考得越久，就感到一个想法愈发清晰地占据着我，它甚至推开思维紧闭的门，用它的手臂扼住我，令我窒息。

它提醒着我，在世界的某个地方，有个人正过着我曾经真正想要的生活。如果现在的生活都无法让我有任何存在的实感，那么真正的我一定存在于某个其他的地方。不是这个在琐碎的账单和委托里不断摇晃的我，而是那个完整、强大的我。那个我不会畏惧脑海里那扇紧闭的门，在那个我的面前那些易感的思绪起不到任何威胁。因为那个我就在那扇门的内侧，一直存在着，并且一直等待着走出来拥抱现在的我自己。

生活并没有什么不一样。然而在内心自己都意识不到的角落，我也许从未停止对那幻想的渴望。我不禁怀疑，那个出现在我梦里的陌生男人是否是我抛在脑后的潜意识制造出来的虚像。但无论如何，我确信我的心在呼唤着什么，然后他出现了。

 

整整一个月，我没有再梦到那个男人。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. 夜

 

第二个夜晚的空气凝结成冷雾，我深陷于委托堆积的疲惫浅眠中。在沉浮的意识之海中，我再一次走进那个温室。

那个男人还在那里。这一次我意识到了这里的静谧，是一种与世隔绝的安静。这在不夜的蔷薇之城罗占布尔克是绝对不可能存在的。我的脚步声淹没在绿叶下的虫鸣声里。但像是有所察觉地，他微微侧了一下头，然后缓慢地转向我。

我唯一意识到的是，他拄着拐杖。

就像华生那样。

 

“所以你是一个工程师。”

“正是这样。”他的眼睛并不大，而且总是眯缝着，但并不妨碍我感受到他的目光爱怜地落在爬进他掌心的昆虫上。

“是蚱蜢。”我不由地说，感到有什么在头脑深处被唤醒了，但思绪消失得太快，我无从追溯。

他似乎对我的反应感到有趣，甚至是赞赏，“确切地说，是螽斯。虽然只是仿生学的毫微机械而已。”他把那只被称为螽斯的机械昆虫递给我，我伸出手，那只小虫就跳进我的手中，小小的足在我的手心滑动。有一刻我的心中腾起一种莫名的冲动，想要握住他还未收回的手，但我压抑住了。这种感觉是全新的，在此之前我完全想象不到，自己会在一个巨大的温室中和一个陌生的导都科学家并肩坐在地上，分享彼此的梦境。

“独自思考着一些令人困扰的事情，然后察觉到有人在旁边。”他是这样解释的。“虽然你的时间是相隔了一个月，但对于我而言只不过过去了几天而已。”对于为什么我会出现在这个温室里，或者说为什么他会出现在我的梦境中，就连这个导都的工程师都拿不出什么可谓权威的科学解答，然而正是这份难解使得这个梦境更加迷人。

“你自己有什么看法呢？”他问我。

他身上带着一种从容而安定的气质，很容易使人联想起那些值得信任和依靠的引导者，也许他本身就是这样的人物。我看着他的面孔，脑海里浮现出他被学生环绕着的情景来。就像是这些热带蝴蝶和甲虫，被某种不可言说的气息所吸引，聚集在他的身边。

“我不知道。”我如实回答，感觉自己像被教授点到名的学生。“也许是因为我不知道自己想要什么。”

当我奔忙于人流间，和许许多多的人擦肩而过，街道上的感应区域自动播放出剃须刀的广告音乐，复古主题酒吧的霓虹招牌在雨雾里微微发亮。理由这种东西似乎变得微不足道。也许我可以像10层的任何居民一样，在酒瓶里啜饮无聊，用购物车填满空虚，然后再一天，又一天。但那不是我想要的。

然后我意识到，我已经很久都没有用到过“想要”这个词了。

 

 “这是真实的吗？”最初我曾这样提问，我跟在他的身后缓步在高大的植物聚落里。他的右腿有一点跛，瘦小的背影随着步伐微微摇晃。虽然这似乎并没能影响到他步伐的从容，我看着却感到有些辛苦。“你也是真实存在的吗？”

逗弄着一只停留在他手背上的昆虫，他并没有因此而回过头，“如果我回答是，我就真的因此而切实存在吗？”

他反问。而我无话可说。

 

“你的工作就是照管这个温室吗？”

“不能完全这样说，我研究课题是改善地上世界的环境。这里的每一株植物，每一种仿生昆虫，都是为了这个目的而研制和培育的。”

“导都人也会热爱地上的世界啊。”

话说出口我才感觉到不妥当，一时间也不知该如何补救。对此他只是微微一笑，仿佛理所当然地回答道：“那样的人不是正站在你的面前吗？”

我再一次感到无言以对，只能沉默地注视着他以指节轻柔地摩挲一株植物的叶片，就像爱抚着爱人的肌肤，那是一株很矮小的植物，开着美丽的苍蓝色的花。这种沉默并不令人窘迫，反而是十分舒适的，我已经想不起多么久远以前曾经有过这样全然放松的感觉。在这份沉默中，我燃起了坦白的欲望，我张了张嘴，却没能吐出什么词句。我不知道在这个隔绝了外部世界的巨大温室内，有什么不属于它的词语能被带进来，就像我的存在本身一样，都是这个无机质世界贸然的闯入者。这个想法令我有些焦躁。

“我是一个侦探。”最终我只挤出一个空泛的句子。当我们试图用言语去概括自身，我们会下意识地选择我们的职位。这个符号似乎远比我们的名字更加重要。人们互相通报职位，然后选择不同的模式来应对彼此。似乎只有这样事情才能顺利进行下去。

我有些后悔。

“一个侦探。”他重复道，像是独自咀嚼着这个词汇的意义。

“如果你读过福尔摩斯，或者波洛、马普尔小姐、布朗神父，”我回想着那些唤起我幻想的古典小说，以为自己的语气会沾染上一些激情的成分，然而我话语中的冷淡令我自己都有些惊讶，“接受各种神秘的委托，踏上刺激的冒险，寻找错综复杂的线索背后的真相，惩恶扬善。”

传奇色彩的形容带着某种荒唐的悲剧意味。我有些尴尬，不知道自己为什么在此刻变得如此笨拙。我已经很多年不和人谈起我自己，也鲜少审视自身。更多的时候我只是以置身事外的立场，观察着这个像是玩偶匣一样古怪的令人眼花缭乱的世界而已。比如楼上的女学生每天都会从打工的便利店偷走一些零钱，比如事务所对面窗那个清心寡欲的律师其实是个连环杀人犯，比如有线报更下层的城市发生了抵制自动人偶的示威活动，因为自动人偶已经夺去了许许多多劳工的岗位。也许只有在这一点上我和侦探小说里伟大的主角们有着共通之处，当我们待在不起眼的地方观察着周遭，我们能看到这些人皮下真正的姿态，听到白噪音里絮絮的低语。我不知道这些事情有什么意义，我并不能做什么改变这一切。这个认知掏空我、使我倦怠，并且更加空虚。

“这样啊。”他对我报以微笑，“是很好的工作，侦探先生。”

“实际上只不过是背景调查、失物找寻或者是外遇取证之类的琐事而已。”焦躁在他平和的神色前奇异地散去了，快得就像是下午玻璃窗子上的水汽。我突然想到，我还不知道他的名字。

“布朗宁，”我补充，“大卫·布朗宁。”

他微微颔首，并没有透露自己的名字。这让我有些失望，我发现自己从未如此想要知道一个人的名字、想要了解那个平静的微笑之下更多的秘密。如果在罗占布尔克，我将毫无悬念地用我的职业技巧调查出我想要的答案。但我很清楚，我正身处一个梦境中。梦是无序的，更多的时候甚至没有逻辑可言，如果我向一个虚幻的泡影发问，它不会给我答案；我只能安于此，并接受它给我的一切。虽然出于某种未知的理由，我确信眼前的男人是真实存在的。于是我转而去拨弄脚下的草坪，是在小的时候非常常见的那种公园里遍地都是的绿草。虽然在罗占布尔克，活体的动植物已经成为稀有的奢侈品，但有一些东西似乎永远无法随着时间的变化而成为不可或缺的事物。比如这种毛茸茸的草，比如蚱蜢，比如罗占布尔克街道上纷杂的人群。都是一些没有确切名字的事物，也许原本是有的，只是因为微不足道所以不曾被记住而已。

也许那些被遗弃的事物最终都会回到这里，回到这座玻璃的殿堂内成为某种不死也不会默默消失的存在。这座温室内的空气是如此安逸，简直令人怀疑时间是否永远地凝固于此。它就像它的主人一样，具有某种虚幻的切实感，令我迷惑。

 

“我还是很想知道你的名字。”

我最终如实开口，刻意不去看他的脸。就好像忙着专注于眼前的草地，想要给每一片叶子命名似的。

没有回答，一阵沙沙的声音，我面前的阳光被挡住又重新照射下来。

“你知道这种花的名字吗，侦探先生？”

我不得不抬起头去看他手里的植物，正是他之前爱抚过的那种苍蓝花朵的植物。透明的汁液从花茎折断的地方渗出，一个花蕾安静地躺在工程师合拢的手指间。

我不知道。

在我小的时候还是随处可见的，虽然现在已经完全消失在罗占布尔克的大街小巷。这种花并不是什么名贵的品种，它很可能甚至根本没有一个名字。那毕竟只是一种柔弱的、沉默的野花。

我意识到，我从来不曾好奇过它的名字，即使我的童年很可能享受过它的颜色和香气带给我的愉悦，这使我有些羞愧。

“我也不知道这种花的名字。这是一种地上世界的花，似乎已经灭绝了。”他像是对我的沉默有所领会地说道，指尖温柔地拨弄着那朵绽放了一半的小小花蕾。“但它对于我而言仍然是无可取代的重要事物，甚至可以说是我理想的象征。我之所以还存在着，不断进行着研究，正是为了它所在的那个世界。”

我一时无言，不由得重新审视起那株野花，它被工程师赋予了如此庞大的意味，更加显得娇小而无助，那姿态有着令人心生怜惜的美丽。

 “很适合你，侦探先生。”

这样说着，工程师向前倾身，将那株娇小的野花插进我外套的扣眼中。

 

 

 

 


	4. 日间

 

马克来事务所坐过几次，就像我上寄宿学校的时候他偶尔出现来探望我一样。每次都是简短的会面，一些重复的话，还好吧，工作如何，注意身体。我有时候给他倒一杯水，有时候只是面对面坐着。那个梦我从没向谁提起，我自己也鲜少在白天的时刻回味，那会让我背上许多刺痛的幻想，然后在令人阴郁的失望中渐渐消退。但在午夜时分我独自回到公寓里，肩膀上落着白日的尘土和夜晚的霜。我会想念起那个不知姓名的朋友。当我独自倒在凌乱的床铺上，我会在黑暗中描绘他的轮廓。那些曾经在福尔摩斯的封底占据一席之地的东西，那些令人体面且受人尊敬的附加事物，通通溶解在沉默的黑暗中。反而是那个曾经和我短暂地相遇的人影，愈发清晰起来，他站在我的面前，对我微笑。

我开始频繁地梦见一些仅存于童年记忆中的事物，醒了之后却什么也想不起来。

 

 “你在工作中也和床上一样心不在焉吗？”

这句话的语气和她对我说的第一句话完全一致。当时她自顾自地坐到我的咖啡桌对面，抬起指甲涂成浓紫色的手拍开我手里的侦探小说，我意识到这是我第一次暴露在跟踪目标之下。

“我丈夫给了你多少钱让你跟踪我？”她问。

事情变得有些麻烦。我如实回答了约定的佣金，不明白自己引以为傲的职业技能是怎么失败的。

她做了个表情，像是吃了一大口酸的东西。

“我请你喝一杯。”她说。

 

“你对你丈夫雇我跟踪你这件事很不愉快啊。”

我说，与其说是仰视着她的脸更多的是仰视着空无一物的天花板。她连做爱都是极富效率和攻击性的方式，没有什么可称之为耳鬓厮磨的环节。

“自然，”她骑在我身上摆动着身体，耸立的乳房不停摇晃，“那男人眼里我就值这么点儿佣金，这让我怎么接受？”

我无所回应，她也显得不甚在意。结束后她把安全套丢进垃圾桶，打开窗，坐在沙发扶手上点起一根烟，是桃子味的。

我想起来，她的丈夫也是一个工程师，甚至她自己也是。这样的人在罗占布尔克第十层多少是有些少见的。工程师偶尔会和首都有所往来，但有关的情报都是机密。我不知道他们在罗占布尔克有什么事情可做。

“仿生昆虫。”我突然说。

“什么？”

“有制造机械昆虫的工程师吗？在你们之中。”

“也许有，也许没有。我不知道谁会去做这种无聊的研究，但是工程师那么多，总会有那么两个怪咖的。我是说，那有什么意义呢？既然有活体昆虫，谁会浪费经费去做机械的替代品呢？再等个几百年吧。”

她说的没错。

有人造甜味的烟雾里，映出一个挂在天花板和墙壁夹角的幽灵蜘蛛垂挂下来的影子。

“为了改善地上世界的环境。”就这么看了一会儿，我说。

像是听到了什么不得了的滑稽笑料一样，她突然爆出一阵大笑，那在这样一个夜晚空荡荡的公寓区多少显得有点突兀而令人害怕。那根女士香烟从她的指缝里掉在地上，我不怀疑明天我会在地毯上发现一个小小的灼洞。

“如果真的有这样的人，”她平复着气息，但不太成功，“那他一定是个无可救药的蠢蛋。”

不，我张开嘴想反驳她，我想描述那个美丽到有些失真的温室，难辨真假、沙沙作响的昆虫，以及工程师奇妙的安定嗓音。当我注视着他沉静的面孔，我难以抑制地想要吐露心底里最深处的言语。

然而没有言语，我把那个秘密留在上下嘴唇的缝隙里，关在紧闭的牙关后。

“也许是，也许不是。”我说。

蜘蛛摆动着头发一样细的腿在悬丝上摇摆着。有那么一会她沉默不语地凝视着窗外，这个角度我看不到她的表情。

她又点燃一根烟。“你知道吗？” 她说，“你真是个怪人。”

 

黎明，大概四点的时候，我毫无预兆地醒了。太阳呈现出红铜的颜色，它的热度还不足以穿透这座城市的寒冷。我坐起来把皱成一团的衬衫丢进洗衣篮，第一次发现壁纸的接缝处生出了一小片霉斑。

前一晚我没有喝多少酒，现在的感觉也很清醒，甚至有种久违的焕然一新感。要找个什么理由向委托人解释我调查失败这件事，离这座城市醒来还有很久，我可以慢慢考虑。在洗手间的镜子里看着我的是一个面色发青、毫无表情的男人，他的眼睛像两块暗色的玻璃。我看着这个陌生的人，过了几秒才接受了那个事实，那正是我自己。

这么早电梯里还是空荡荡的，大厅里的自动人偶警卫按照既定的程式向我道早安，我也像往常一样漠然无视。那个位置曾经属于一个叫马丁的年轻警卫，红头发，鼻子上布满了雀斑，有点口吃。在我没有留意到的某一天里，他不在了，取而代之的是设定好程序的自动人偶。

事物变了，风景变了，在看似毫无分别的每一个日夜里，一切我们熟悉的事物都悄悄离我们而去。也许还有机会挽留，甚至道个别，但无论如何我们总要失去些什么。

我就这样向前走着。

 

 

 

 


	5. 夜

 

再一次见到工程师的时候，他站在一丛高大的藤蔓植物下，层叠的叶片在他的脸上投下斑驳的影子，卷曲的嫩芽儿纷纷落在他的肩头。他看起来有一些疲倦，但神情一如往常温和。

“侦探先生。”他看到我，眉宇间有一种像是松了一口气的神态“好久不见。”

“啊啊。”

我本应该说“其实我这边只是几天而已”，然后借此机会就彼此错乱的时间谈论一番。或者就诚实地问问他什么事情使他这么疲倦。醒着的时候我常常有话想要和他交谈，打算开口才意识到他不过是存在于梦境中的神秘伙伴。我咽下了那么多话语，但这一刻我却不知道要吐露些什么。

“沿着这里散步吗？”他指了指一条通道，就像我第一次到这个温室里的时候一样。

我摇摇头，走过去钻进那从藤蔓，然后我们并排躺在那棵挂满藤蔓的热带树木下面。我不知道在梦里行走到底会不会带来疲惫，虽然很可能答案是不会；但既然我能够在梦里遇到一个迄今为止从未谋面的人，这件事本身就具有某种超乎常理的特性，那么其他超现实的情况会不会发生，我其实并不能肯定。

一些漫无边际的想法在脑子里划过，我注视着虚空无垠的远处，视线聚焦在不存在的某一点；工程师安静地低垂着眼睛，像是独自沉入了一个睡梦里。玻璃的穹顶是弧形的，但是这个巨大的温室却像是一个没有边际的谜语。失焦的视线逐渐清晰起来，我看到叶脉精妙的纹理，它们是绿色的河流，缓慢地流动着低语。它的色彩那么鲜明，让我难以相信只是一个虚构的幻象。

“能回到这里感觉真不错。”

“是呢，”他闭着眼，像是梦呓一样回答道，“尤其是考虑到地上世界的战事，我有些担心你的安全状况。”

地上的世界发生了战争。

这是我从他的话语里得到的全部讯息。

我有一阵没关注过战事了，罗占布尔克一直是一个有些安逸过头的地方，安逸得你会忘记自己的存在。即使是罗占布尔克之外，我也不曾听说发生了什么能够惊动导都潘德莫尼的战事。但我并不惊讶，它不会在今天爆发，但曾经存在于昨日，也将发生在明天。

战争总是会存在的，并且会夺去我们身边最重要的事物。它把我们推进沉浮的命运的巨浪里，用死亡和离散。

我将会死去，以这种或者那种方式；在战争里或者在老旧的扶手椅里；抱拥着孤独或者儿女。

至少这一刻我们还活着。

闭上眼，我惊奇自己为何会产生近乎归属的感情——我们只不过在梦里短暂地见过几次面，我甚至不知道他的名字。我一直把他当作我梦境的过客，但也许他才是梦境的主人，而我不过是偶然踏进了这个他创造的世界里。当他睁开眼，从睡梦中回到真实的世界里，我和这个温室里的全部事物就会一同死去。此刻的我只存在于这个空想的花园里，我属于这里；当我再度睡去，另一个世界的我才会睁开眼睛。

“自从我们上一次在这个地方见面有多久？”

回答我的是一声轻柔的叹息。

“八年。”

 

在老爸刚刚去世的时候，我一直被迷惑和失落感所纠缠，噩梦连连；那个时候的我还不能理解死亡的含义。在成长的年月里我不断地反复调查有关他生前的事情，试图藉此不断刷新他的存在；为的是当我想起我的生父，浮现在心中的不只是一个模糊单薄的影子。快三十年过去了，我已经接受了老爸已不在人世，母亲的身边有了新的伴侣这个事实。我曾经如此执着于捕捉老爸的影子，但现在我想起他，已经没有年少的时候那种狂热的激情了。我不再期望能见到他，他以生前的样子出现在我梦中的时候也越来越少了，最终他还是成为了一个符号、一个模糊的虚影。

八年是很长的一段时间。

 

“普罗维登斯的情况已经失控了，明明涡已经从地上消失了许多年，惨况却从来不会停止…… 这种担忧大概有点多余，我们的度过时间似乎并不是相互对应的。”

“人们总要找点理由彼此争斗，随时随地，只要能找到阵营。”

“虽然很遗憾，但我十分同意你的所言。”

“不过，你提到的涡，”那是一个我从没听过的词。“那是什么？”

沉默笼罩了这片树阴。

那是某种工程师之间的用语吗？就在我考虑自己是不是说错了话、刺探了导都的秘密的时候，工程师用有些困扰的声音回答了我：

“这个情况，我反而不知道该怎样解释了。你就当作是我们自己开启的不幸吧。”

他的脸上浮现一丝苦笑。

我们自己开启的不幸难道还少吗？我不知道该不该说出这句话，而工程师似乎陷入了某种苦恼中，他的脸上长久地停留着担忧。

“大概和战场一样，到处是死亡。”

几乎下意识地，我想伸手抚平工程师蹙起的眉头。为了不让自己干出奇怪的事情，我只能一动不动地躺着，试着想象自己倒在战场上、濒临死去的样子：内脏流出去一半，身边堆积着残损的肢体，只能一动不动地看着铁锈红色的天空。我应该恐惧，或者感慨，可我太疼、太虚弱、太筋疲力尽了，只能感觉到冷。

“侦探先生。”

“嗯？”

“和我讲一讲蚱蜢吧？”

“蚱蜢？”

“嗯。”

 

说起蚱蜢的话，它是我小时候很喜欢抓来玩的一种虫子，但我母亲不喜欢它们。她有着严重的洁癖，每天早晚都有一小时禁止我和老爸踏足客厅，因为那是她打扫的时间。她还不许我碰壁炉架上摆放的东西，但是那里放着我十分渴望的宝贝：老爸的收音机，一台真正的黄金时代早期的古董收音机，正面的木板是黑檀木的，边角镶嵌着金色的雕花，可以收到8个台——其实原本它是能收到更多台的，然而尚在经营的电台本身已经所剩无几了。当她划定了神圣的领域，并且开始进行清洁大业的时候，老爸会把我放在肩膀上，沿着街区的小路步行到很远的市郊。他伫立在长满杂草的小山坡上，我就在他的肩膀上俯视着低矮的地方，心里发誓要成为老爸那样高大的人。

有一次老爸非常忙，我自己跑到了那片山丘上，心里激荡着许多伟大的激情和绮想，一直看着远处的景色直到晚上。回家的时候我不知道为什么迷了路，虽然我已经坐在老爸的肩膀上经过那条路线无数次了，但自己独自走还是第一次。我很着急，而且害怕——如果不能准时出现在餐桌上，母亲就会开始抱怨我不够听话、老爸不够上进。这个时候一个男人突然一把抓住了我的手腕，我的心提到了嗓子眼儿，结果那是老爸的同事费德曼，他领着我回到了家。

我当然迟到了，而且很久。母亲因此决定我的晚餐只能吃青豆和甘蓝，为了让我“长个记性”，她继而开始埋怨老爸没有把替换下来的桌布叠整齐。老爸对她的抱怨毫不在意，他踢踢我的膝盖，从桌子下面偷偷塞给我三颗太妃糖。

 

“是咖啡味道的。”

那是对老爸生前最后的记忆。我回忆着这些不着边际的事情，明明应该早已经忘记了，但此刻它们鲜明地在我的脑海里浮现，就像是发生在昨天一样。阳光明亮得有些刺眼，它从叶子的缝隙里射进来，我的眼眶灼灼发烫。

 

一只有手掌那么大的白色蝴蝶停留在藤蔓黄色的嫩芽上缓缓煽动着翅膀，工程师一边时不时应答着一边注视它；我也睁着眼，不过是看着工程师。当他有所觉察地收回目光的时候，我已经把视线移开了。

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. 日间

“好的，已经收到您汇入的款项了，这就开始着手调查。”

即使我用白开水一样平板的语调发话，也不能使屏幕里那个干瘪的老太太停止抽抽搭搭和自怨自艾，她已经重复了至少五次她的宠物猫很重要。我一方面祈祷着无聊的委托别在出现在我的联络器上了，带着冠冕堂皇的真爱宣言、猜疑、失踪的活体宠物、追债无门的控诉，毕竟生活已经足够索然无味；一面又在屏幕跳进会话请求时接通它，毕竟除了如此这般我不知道我还能做些什么。

联络器弹出通讯提示，是那个雇我调查他老婆的工程师。

我还没有考虑好要怎么巧妙地把他老婆的事情圆过去，毕竟这是个麻烦的情况，但通信提示闪个不停，我只能点开它。

“波耳先生，”虽然隔着屏幕，但面对着他那一成不变缺乏表情的脸还是令人有些不舒服。我靠在沙发上，放慢语速思考着该如何应付“关于您太太的——”

“她走了。”

“……抱歉？”

“死了。如果你一定要这么直白的话，侦探。”我的委托人干巴巴地说。“就夜里，交通事故。”

“我很遗憾。”

我说，和无数次提交外遇证据的时候的说辞一样。事实上，听闻这个死讯我的心里除了意外并没有什么感觉，甚至隐隐地、令我羞于承认地，我松了一口气。

“我也是。”

从波耳的脸上我看不出来他到底是不是真的觉得遗憾。

“事实上，我正准备向您提交调查结果。您的太太对您非常忠诚。”

我撒着谎，出于那种令人不安的羞愧，更多的是为了安慰自己。

“无所谓了，我本来是要通知你这件事终止调查的。” 波耳说，“我们不经常说话，我常常不知道她在想些什么。”

他咽了口口水，喉结上下滑动；然后他的视线转向别的地方。

“我现在觉得不该怀疑她。”

老爸去世的时候，母亲把他的东西都处理掉了，但是那个收音机被保留了下来，被仔细擦得光亮如新。她以前是不喜欢它的，现在却像是要弥补之前的抱怨和聚少离多似的爱护起他的遗物来；名不见经传的小演员因为离奇的自杀而名声大噪；出轨的太太因意外的死亡而洗刷一切过往，只剩下丈夫自我检讨。死亡带着巨大的附加值，一个人似乎只有永远地消失在这个世上，人们才后知后觉地意识到他的重要和好处。他们消费着死亡，争相涌入自己的错误里，被悔恨所陶醉，仿佛死亡并没有追上他们的亲友，而是触动了他们自身的情感。悲剧由此诞生。

 “我很遗憾。”我再一次说，真心实意地，然后我切断了通讯。

 

当我独自一个人呆着的时候，巨大的震惊和空白感才席卷而来。我意识到，一个前一天还抽着烟对自己品头论足的人转眼已踏进了坟墓。即使只是个萍水相逢的人，这落差感还是难以形容的怪异。

我并不想立刻出门去寻找那个老太太走失的猫，因此我从桌上捡起一本边角翻卷的平装小说试着读它。翻开折角的书页接着不知道什么时候的进度开始读，竟然是男主角回忆自己母亲因交通意外死亡的桥段。

 _"_ _我们还算是缓缓撞上卡车的，起码在我看来是那样。而实际车速却是每小时六十五公里。那是辆敞篷卡车，装满了废铜烂铁，我们撞到它时，一大片钢板从卡车后面飞下来，穿过我们的挡风玻璃，把妈妈的头削去了。_ "

这实在是一种戏剧化的讽刺，也许今天并不适合看这本书。我把它丢回桌上，又摸出一本没读过的。沙发随着我一靠呻吟出声，它是我从小时候那个家里搬来的旧货了，现在已经远远超过使用年限，随时都可能寿终正寝。但我不舍得放弃它。舒适的老沙发是我的老朋友，乐于随时随刻拥抱我疲劳的腰背。皮鞋、沙发，甚至是雨伞，我对事物有着极为恋旧的情结；这情结我自己也难以理解——我对这个世界并没有多少依恋，交际圈也寡淡得像白开水。

_“雷蒙·福斯卡！您听到我说的吗？”_

_“听到的。”他说。_

_“我可厌倦极了。”她说。_

_“您多大岁数了？”福斯卡说。_

_“二十八岁。”_

_“您最多还可活五十年，”他说“很快就会过去的。”_

我盯着挨挨挤挤的铅字发愣，接着一个想法闯进我的脑中：

我需要和工程师见个面，毕竟，我们已经共同分享了那么多彼此陪伴的梦境。

人是种短命的动物，生命的短暂性决定了人存在的悲剧性，这个悲剧是从人存在的那一刻起就伴随着我们的。当那个女工程师透过这个窗口注视着这个世界的时候，她是否可能想得到自己马上就要与它作别呢？我不知道自己还能活多少年。也许几十年，也许很短，远比我以为的要短，比八年要短。 母亲也许还记得我降生最初那四年的事情，那些老爸和我们一起度过的时日；但对于我来说却只记得这二十几年，匆忙而且虚幻，苍白如光影，转眼间我将被装进一个四四方方的长盒子里，连同一切记忆的残片封填入土。

或许我应该问问线人们有没有关于一个右腿有点跛的矮个子工程师的线索；我也可以给波耳发个通讯，就说是跟踪他老婆的时候听到的东西，问问他是否知道些什么。结果很可能是大海捞针，但聊胜于无。

我想见他。

这念头强烈地席卷过我，那么强烈以至于我不得不深呼吸以镇定下来。它渐渐平息在我的血流里，转而静默地流动。剩下的时间我待在沙发上，冷眼旁观雷蒙•福斯卡因无穷尽而丧失意义的漫长人生。

_“在门的另一边，”雷吉娜说，“那时有什么东西吗？”_

_“有。市政厅广场，巴黎。然后是一条通往乡野的大路，一座森林，一个矮丛林；还有睡眠。我睡了六十年。他们叫醒我时，世界还是原来那个样。我对他们说，我睡了六十年。他们把我送进一家疯人院。我在那里倒不坏。”_

有什么在脑海中一闪而过，我站起来，不小心打翻了桌子上的水。当我擦干了地上的水渍、把晕成一片的纸张扫进垃圾桶里的时候已经完全丧失了阅读的兴致。我看了看时钟，下午三点，虽然时间还早得很但我还是给自己倒了一杯白兰地。

“敬逝者。”和空气碰了个杯，我喝了一口，发现它的滋味并不像我以为的那样好，而且让胃里的饥饿感更加充实了。最后我叫了一份外卖，然后站在窗户边上透过玻璃看着灰蒙蒙的阳光降落在来来往往的行人头顶，就那样什么也不做，像那个拒绝接受丈夫出轨的年轻女人。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一段关于车祸的小说引用来自《时间旅行者的妻子》  
> 第二段、第三段关于雷蒙·福斯卡的小说引用来自《人都是要死的》


	7. 夜

我醒了。

嘈杂的声响充斥在公寓周围——远处车流的声音、醉汉一深一浅的脚步声、树叶在风里拍打着雨水的声响；但这些都不足以吵醒一个熟睡的人。事实上，这个房间晚上笼罩着巨大的宁静，我甚至觉得如果我屏住呼吸就能听到隔壁住客均匀的呼吸声。这情况以前很少出现，但最近发生的频率似乎有所增加。仿佛在某个时刻，这房间内的寂静到达某种程度，和我的身体产生了共鸣，把我唤醒。我就这么醒了。

寒气包围着我，周围的黑暗沉默着，把空间充满。窗外树叶的剪影在天花板上簌簌颤动，就在我的头顶上方；不远处的床头柜上，老式闹钟滴答作响。月亮隐没进塔夫绸似的层叠的云里，但是星星还隐约闪着残光；它们混杂在落下的雨水里，像是随着它们不断坠落。这个姿势想要看到窗外的天空脖子就会扭成有点不舒服的角度，盯得紧的话，就可以看到它们缓慢的移动。这举动毫无意义，但我必须得找点事做，好把这失眠的时间变成某种有意义的事物。这不像是被闹钟叫醒的早晨，那么难受又不情愿，像是被子宫挤出去的胎儿，朦胧间只能意识得到自己再也回不去；我翻过身平躺着，格外清醒、格外平静，那种少年时代曾经让我彻夜难免的仿佛有所等待的感觉再次降临在我的身上。

独自一人的时候，时间似乎变得无限漫长，无穷无尽；意识到自己是唯一醒着的人，这个夜晚只属于我一个人，我可以随便做什么奇怪的事情，那些会让系着围裙的邻居和提着公文包的路人用异样的眼光看着我的新奇举动；如果我还是个十五岁的青少年，我会的，但我只是在床上换了个姿势，把床单弄出无数乱糟糟的皱褶。夜晚来了又过去，关于温室的梦却没有再来；反而是委托纷至沓来，我疲于奔忙，无暇停下来思考这一切。像往常每一个这样的夜晚一样，我想起工程师。不知道从什么时候开始，我开始期待着那梦境光顾我。我侧过身，耳朵贴着床单，听着自己吵闹的心跳声。那种想要在现实中和工程师见面的渴望此刻再度席卷而来，在我的血流里呼呼作响，令手指尖微微发麻。

放任自己淹没在这强烈的情绪的浪潮里，我任由它裹挟着我飘摇，并奇异地从中获得了近乎抚慰的感觉；但那渴望占据我越久，一种微妙的不安就隐隐从中浮现出来，好像隔着一层水面，如果我试图伸出手去拨开那层隔阂便会被打碎成许许多凌乱的残影。

我闭上眼，于是我的眼前除了黑暗再别无他物。

 

我站在一片白茫茫的地方，只能看清自己的手指，而周围的一切全都灰蒙蒙、模糊不清、无边无际。这样浓雾弥漫的天气应该是很冷的，但那寒冷碰触到我，却成了一种麻木的放松。我迈开脚步向前走，白色的雾气就散开了，露出坑洼的地面，我继而看清了地上起伏不平的那些东西：一个女人面朝下趴在一个弹坑里，头已经不知所踪，我之所以判断她是女性是因为她娇小的身形和手掌——和一截残肢连着，手指紧紧相握；一个光着身子的男人的躯体，穿着系带的白色袍子，下巴缺了一块，因而显现出一个怪异而恍惚的笑容来；一个火红头发的女孩，大睁着的眼睛像蒙尘的玻璃球，惨白的大肠散落在她断裂的脊柱周围。

我绊了一跤，跌倒在地上，她的眼光直视着我，现在我和它们一样了。这个地方到处盛开着死亡。起先我以为缓缓飘落在脸上的是雪，用指尖捻了捻才发现是白色的灰烬，它们从头顶单色调的空中降落，无声无息地堆积在交缠的尸体上。原来是这样啊，我对自己说，这就是死的彼端。也许如果我不断向前走，就可以看到老爸，但我很累了。比起疲劳，这感觉更多地像是经历整整一生的奔波劳碌应得的安宁，放松感蔓延到指尖最末端，我阖上眼睛。

一片灰烬拂过我的脸，有些痒；但那不是灰烬，是年轻的、柔软的手指。

我眨眨眼，灰烬就落进我的眼睛里。

“啊。”

唤醒我的男孩看上去只有十二三岁大，也许要更大一些，但因为他太瘦小而完全看不出来。几乎是立刻，我认出了他。

这应该是我第一次见到工程师——不，应该说，这是工程师第一次见到我吧。我看着他，他和成年的样子相差并不大：镇静、审慎，倚着一根形状奇特的拐杖；只不过看起来更瘦小、更苍白，还戴着眼镜。

“你为什么不起来呢？”他问我“这里的每个人我都认得，你不是这里的死者。”

“这是哪儿？”

“真是奇怪，”他自言自语“你不应该出现在这里。”

“为什么？”

“这是我的头脑，”他说，“我的记忆。”

我撑起身体，即使只有几秒钟，我的身体也仿佛和这个灰白世界的死者一同腐朽了，连支撑起自己都显得软弱无力。我再一次环视周围，那些孤零零的或是彼此抱拥的死者，老人、青年，完整的或者残损的，他们每一个都穿着不像是地上人们的服装——

“他们是工程师。”

我轻声说。

“是的。”他回答“你又是谁呢？”

摇摇晃晃地，我终于重新站起来，膝盖咯咯作响，酸软得厉害。我看着他——眉头困惑地微微皱起，发梢和睫毛上落着白色的灰烬，只有我的腰那么高。他还不认识我，但我认识他——这个认知奇异地触动了我心里某个陌生的部分。

“我是一个侦探。”

我说，在这一刻我终于明白了为什么工程师会以那样斟酌的语气重复这个词。

他此刻曾经见过我，见过未来的——这一刻的我。

时间的环闭合了。

“你头上都是灰。”

“你也是。”他似乎被我莫名其妙的发言逗笑了，一丝笑意快速地从他眼底滑过，像是水波，转瞬就消失了踪影。在这个时间停止流动，只有死亡和永恒的沉寂的空间里，的确很难感到一丝一毫的快乐。这单调的灰白色甚至是温柔的——它的手指曾触及我，冰冷而热烈，夺去我的感官，将情绪抽离。这些尸体为什么被这样遗弃，又因何死去，似乎变得不再重要。我的头脑漂浮在奇妙的空白里恍恍惚惚，只是想着要离开这里，又觉得不能把他一个人丢下。

“我们走吧，这地方让我不舒服。”

少年的工程师注视着交叠的尸体，也可能是越过它们注视着某个我看不到的遥远所在。

“我们走吧。”我又说了一次。

轻柔但坚定地，他摇了摇头。

“你可以离开的。”他说，第一次露出了一个微笑。

“那你呢？”白色的雾气又逐渐聚集，我开始着急。

“我告诉过你——这是我的记忆，它在我的头脑里；我不会抛弃它，它一直都在这里。”

“我不明白——”

“悼念，还有警醒。”

他的身影隐没在雾气里，我想靠近他，却在原地做着无用功。

“而且，”他的声音像是从很远的地方传来“除了这里，他们还有什么地方可供安放呢？”

我转过身，雾气随即像它来的时候那样讯速地溃散了。

罗占布尔克的街道上空荡荡，薄暮将近。

 

太阳初升的白光刺入眼中，让咸涩的泪水不受控制地漫上来。我摸索着在床头的便签本上记下“询问蓝花”的备忘，又跌回床铺。身体像是被卡车碾过一样酸痛疲乏，我想要再度睡着，但只是在睡与醒之间反复，被令人不安的晦暗梦境所纠缠。起先是热风中的黄昏，天空泛着肿胀黏膜般的粉红色，被太阳所融化。母亲牵着我随着一条队伍向前走，她罩着黑色的面纱、身穿丧服。这条队伍无穷无尽，列队者手染鲜血、满面疮痍，咯咯笑着踉跄前进，所经之处草木凋零，饥荒四起。我想离开这队伍，但母亲的手却比铁钳还要紧。“放开我。”我猛地一甩胳膊，碰落了她的面纱，露出的是一张金属的面孔——一个自动人偶。被欺骗的厌恶舔舐着我的皮肤，这时我挣脱了，手腕用力过度砸到了它的脸。金属面具四散碎裂，它的眼球滚落在地，一只掉进布满血块的阴沟里，另一只蹦跳着滚到我看不到的地方。

有人抓住了我的手腕，我下意识地甩脱。

“放轻松，小不点儿。” 费德曼举起双手“出大事了，托尼正到处找你呢。”

我跟着他逆着人流在巷子里拐来拐去，他的样貌模糊不清，一会我觉得他是费德曼，一会又觉得他是老爸本人。他提着一个手提箱，一言不发地向前赶路，很快把我抛在了后面。

“你去哪？”

我问，发觉自己又变成了四岁的小男孩，茫然又害怕，拼命挥舞着短小的手臂。我想向前走，可是脚步如此沉重，人流之中我难以为继。老爸好像对我笑了笑，也可能没有。他转过身，变成了女工程师的模样；她抽了一口烟，吐出粉红色的烟雾。

“在我们的身边，”她说，听起来既像她又不像，只是许许多多个声音重叠在一起“或者正在到达我们身边的路上。”

香烟的小亮点熄灭了，梦境坍塌了。我歪斜地躺在床上，衬衫皱巴巴地堆积在后背。

 

冷风灌进来，我打了个寒战。

 

 

 

 


	8. 日间

星期天早上我醒来的时候，脑子里都是昆虫和温室的景像。寂静中沙沙的轻响深邃得像海洋；阔叶植物饱满光滑，在它鲜绿的叶片上缓慢滚落透明的水珠；在叶柄根部结着的发丝一样细微的蛛网，是漏斗形的，工程师曾经说过这种蜘蛛有着致命的剧毒——

这些散乱的影像盘桓在颅骨底部，电话铃声就是这时候响起的。

“大卫。”几乎是我拿起电话的同时，那边就说话了，是我母亲。她的声音听起来一点也不像个早晨六点的时候打电话的人，倒像是进行裁员谈话的人事主管。

 

印象中，只有一次母亲不是用她公事公办的语气说话的，那天我睡得很早。那一阵我睡得总是很早的，很早睡觉，很早起床，把鞋子分别摆放在床的两侧——老爸已经很多天没有消息了，小孩子总有些莫名其妙的迷信。那一天和其他时候没什么两样，我躺在床上，对自己默念：如果我足够严格地遵守这些程序，老爸就会在明早出现在客厅里。天空微微泛白的时候我还睁着眼睛，这时候我听到了门的响动，非常轻。母亲进来了，我闭上了眼睛。她轻轻地叫了我的名字，问我睡了没有，我没应声，我之前总是睡得非常沉的。她又叫了一次，我就那么躺着，一动不动，让黑暗包裹着我。我感觉到她坐在了我背后的床上，听到她丝绸睡裙摩擦的声音。有那么一刻钟，什么也没发生，然后她开始轻声说话。她说了很多关于老爸的事，我们的事；有的我知道，有的我第一次听说。奇怪的是，很多内容我现在已经完全想不起来了，但有一些话却记得尤其清楚：

“那个斑点带子的小说吓着你了，你不敢睡，所以托尼就给你讲他三年级时候万圣节扮成福尔摩斯的故事。他讲到自己冲进伯德家里的时候你就睡着了，但是他还是继续讲下去，因为他自己也很喜欢那个故事。最后班克斯警长到了，托尼和他一起抓住了那个小偷。”

我很想睁开眼偷看她，因为她的语气那么温柔，那么快乐，我想她的表情一定也很美。但是我没有动，我继续那样躺着，把一切隔绝在眼睑之外，什么也不想，让大脑停留在这一刻。如果可以，我希望窗外永远不要亮起来。她说了很久，从这件事说到那件事，最后她不说了。接着她的手轻柔地抚过我的后颈，像一片羽毛。我从不知道，她的手可以那样温柔，因为它们不是攥着清洁工具就是攥着锅铲，我从没见过它们柔美地做些什么。

“噢，我的大卫。”

她的声音颤抖了，于是我明白了。

迷信的仪式结束了。

有水滴落在我的脸上，是温的。它顺着鼻梁滑落下来，和我的眼泪一起安静地渗进枕头里。

那天早上我起得比平时晚不少，我得想办法让自己看起来不像是哭过。这有点难，因为我的眼睛肿了，我不得不用冰凉的手指头轮流按着眼睑直到它们消肿。当我穿好衣服走下楼梯的时候，门廊处已经站了几个老爸的同事了，马克也在里面，他们的帽子都摘下来抱在怀里。母亲穿着一件纯黑的连衣裙站在他们中间，她回头看到了我，无言地示意我留在原地。他们又低声交谈了一会，老爸的上司拍了拍母亲的肩膀，母亲点点头，她的脸庞苍白肃穆，宛若雕刻，毫无脆弱感伤的影子。接着他们一起穿过走廊离开了，门打开又关上，灌进来一股风雪的寒气。

推开窗，寒冷就裹挟着我旋转舞蹈。闻着那个新雪的气息，我突然生出一股在雪地里奔跑的冲动，于是我就那么做了。我跳出窗子，穿着拖鞋和晨衣，就这么奔跑起来。脚下的雪地嘎吱作响，天空和远处的地平线上的群山都是灰黄色的一片，很快就在变大的风雪里模糊了踪影。雪片刮擦过脸颊，带来细微的疼痛，但很快一切感觉都钝化在白色的低温中。晨衣落满了雪，因为吸饱了潮湿的水汽而变重了，我把它解开丢在身后。这样就没什么能绊住我的脚步了。我就这么一直漫无目的地奔跑，直到气喘吁吁，肺叶里充满尖锐的冷空气和升腾的奇异的快乐；最后我力气耗尽，绊倒在厚厚的积雪里。我看着天空，除了空白空无一物，那个景象和我在梦里到达的尸体散落的世界是一样的。

最后是老爸的同事们找到了我。雪地的足迹一直延伸到公园里，很容易追踪。我大病了一场，高烧不断，每日浑浑噩噩地躺在床上。母亲没有责怪我一句。事实上从那天之后，她就不再像以前那样唠唠叨叨地责怪或者抱怨我了。她变得少言寡语，比以前更难接近，她在生活和她的心灵之间竖起一道真空的墙。

那是我第一次萌生出逃离这个世界的冲动所发生的事。

 

尽管现在远不是我闹钟设定的时间，但我还是在熟悉的紧张感里讯速地清醒了。话筒冷冰冰硬邦邦，我的手指冻得发麻。

“早上好，妈。”

“我收到你的通讯。真奇怪你开始对园艺感兴趣了。”

我并不惊讶她会联系我，虽然我们并不怎么联系；我只是没想到她会回复得如此之快——我一天前曾经给她发了通讯，尽力描述了那种蓝色的花，还画了歪歪扭扭的草图。尽管我放下笔就能想象出她不赞同地皱眉的样子。她的眉弓很高，两道稀疏的姜黄色眉毛压着灰色的深陷的眼睛，这让她的表情一直有一种严肃的感觉，况且她总是喜欢板着脸——她一直是很严格的那种人，不管是身为母亲还是园艺师。

“那是调查工作。”我随口说，不知为什么没能承认这出于我自己的探求欲。

“你的图纸实在是粗糙，”她咂咂嘴，以她一贯的方式直入主题。“很难详细分辨，但我觉得根据你的描述应该是一种野生鸢尾，可能是小鸢尾，也可能是膜苞鸢尾的野生品种。”

“你的语气真像老师。”我听着，不知怎么就笑了。

“那你可得好好听课啊，大卫。”她不知不觉地带出了和我相同的笑意。我看着天花板，也陷入一种无言的情绪中。我们彼此都对那种突然升起的温情有些不适应，反而是一直以来的距离感比较让人自在。话筒那边持续的是沙沙的杂音，她缄默不语。

大概过了有一分钟那么久，我才开口：“你和马克怎么样？”

“哦，马克。” 她的语气又变得疏远了。“就是那样，挺好的。”

“这种花现在还能找得到吗？据说已经灭绝了。”我赶紧说，生怕这次电话和以往每一次我们失败的交谈那样终止于尴尬的沉默。

“怎么可能呢？”她找回了公事公办的语气，甚至有松了口气的感觉。“在罗占布尔克这边几乎是没什么分布了，但是这种花在鲁比欧那那边可是漫山遍野的，再过几百年也不会灭绝。”

“再过几百年……”

我缓缓地重复，这词句就像一根钉子，从后颈刺入，把我钉在原地。我已经在另一个人口中听过一样的回答。和那时一样，那种缱绻的渴望和想念的背后潜藏的、晦暗不明的不安此刻终于刺破外壳，它化为冰冷无情的确定感。

我知道的。在意识的最深处，我一直感觉得到——无需逻辑和证据，冷冰冰地存在着的，那是我最不愿承认，也无法确定自己能否接受得了的真相。我用计划和设想把自己的脑子塞满，一本接一本地看小说，整日奔走于大量的委托中直到自己筋疲力尽地睡着——无论如何我都想要逃避，从那个我早已意识到的现实中逃离。但我不可能逃得开，它是我的灵魂深处荆棘丛生的花园，因冷酷而显得异常美丽。

“大卫？”母亲的声音听起来很遥远——也的确隔着一道电波那么长。

“是这样啊……”

冷静下来的时候，我发现自己正夹着电话换掉皱成一团的衬衫，虽然我也不知道自己这么早换上衣服要去干什么，我甚至不记得自己开始换衣服这件事。

“你听起来感冒了。”

“我得挂了，”我说“我还——还有事情要做。”

除此之外我们没再说什么话。

 

 

 

 

 TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 侦探的母亲是园艺师是私心二设，请勿认真XD


	9. 夜

又过了一阵，可能有几天，也可能有半个月那么久。当我再一次梦见那个透明的温室的时候，我知道我最终会回到这里。露水和植物的绿色气息钻进鼻子里，就像任何一次我来到这里一样，这里的风景从不曾改变过。

工程师依然站在那里，穿着那件白色的长外套，扶着那根线条犀利的拐杖，身影看起来比之前更加瘦削；阳光把树叶新鲜的光影投在他的肩上，他低头抚弄着一只蝴蝶。我不知道那是活的生物还是微型机械。

他在等我，我知道。

我走到他身边，感觉脚步轻飘飘的；他站在原地不动。我们各怀心事，都知道彼此要说的话，但都沉默着。

不远处，几只蜘蛛从草叶的影子下爬过。

“你来自未来吗？来自我已经不存在的许多年以后。” 过了很久，我说。我应该感到难过，但说完之后我只是感觉前所未有地孤独。

“当我听到你对涡的疑问的时候，我就有所意识到这一点了——恐怕是这样的，我所处的时间是你所在的大约500年以后。”

工程师的措辞还是那样教科书式的，但我却觉得他的心情是和我一样的。也许为了表达痛苦，人类才发明了语言；但语言的存在无法缓解痛苦，因为痛苦是无法言说的。我垂下眼，努力不去看他的脸，害怕自己会忍不住紧紧拥抱他，尽管我身体的每一个细胞都在尖叫着想要这样做。

“未来的世界是怎样的？算是好吗？”

一阵短暂的、空白的沉默。

“是的。”他说，神情一如往常平静，“非常美丽，就像你的记忆里一样。”

他的声音非常温柔。

“是吗，真是令人欣慰的答案。毕竟是我无法到达的未来啊。”

我知道，并不是那样的。但我没有说。这就够了。一种莫名的温热的感觉从胸腔蔓延开，塞满五脏六腑的每一处空隙，涌上我的眼底。我不知怎么就笑了。工程师没有说话，他现在担心地看着我了。他的面容被水汽晕成模糊不清的色彩，我眨着眼，没有让它溢出眼眶。但他还是发觉了，他轻轻叹了口气。

“你喜欢这里吗？”

他问，但他已经知道答案了。所以我没有回答他，如果我现在开口说话，他就会听到我哽咽了。

梦境变化了。

起先是绿色的植物模糊起来，好像阳光的温度让画上的颜色褪去了一样；接着它们迅速地淡化溃散为单色调的背景。我和他之间只剩下一个玻璃的钟形罩，以及里面孤单地恒久盛开着的花朵。它蓝色的花瓣是这空茫世界里唯一的颜色。

没有巨大的温室，没有昆虫。从来就没有。

“我来过这儿。”

是那个遍地死亡的，飘落着灰烬的荒凉之所。

一片灰烬沉默地飘进我的眼睛里，带来灼人的疼痛。我眨眼环顾着这里，那些死去的人仍然交叠散落着，灰烬仿佛无穷尽地缓慢从天上飘落。

“那些……那都不是真的。”

“一开始你也问过相同的问题。”他缓慢地弯下身，捧起那个钟形罩，充满疼惜地掸去那之上的灰烬。“但那不重要。如果你相信，那这一切就都是存在的。”

随着他的话语，光线聚拢，斑斓的植物和飞动的昆虫又回来了。在尸体倒下的地方，在它们僵冷的指缝和苍白的唇瓣间，吐露出苍翠的枝叶和艳丽的花朵，并很快覆盖了一切，就好像它们一直都存在在那里一样。我茫然地站在原地，眼睛里还残留着灰烬烧灼的隐痛。

那只白色的蝴蝶从一丛棕榈中飞出，工程师抬起手，让它落在指尖。接着他转向我，我不由自主地看向他的眼睛。

他的表情像是做出了某种坚决的、重大的决定。

“我现在把这里送给你了。”他对我说。

话语背后的含义击中了我，我就像个被打了一枪的人那样踉跄着退了一步。那颗子弹残酷地推开皮肉，冻结血流，穿过胸膛直达脊柱。

“不。”我退缩了。“我不能，我做不到。”

工程师平静地向前走了一步，我随之倒退，后背抵上藤蔓缠绕的树干，努力想在升起的脆弱和无措里站稳脚跟。如果没有它我想我就要滑落在地上了。

“我在这里种下一棵树，”他的指尖轻轻覆上我的前胸，“它将慢慢地生根，在你和我都死去之后，还会不断地生长。并且最终变得非常高，甚至可能比导都最高的穹顶还要更接近天空。虽然我们无法看到那个时刻，但它不是的确存在着吗？”

改变是在什么时候发生的，我完全不知道。当我意识到的时候，它已经在那里了。在工程师轻轻碰触过的地方满溢着一种陌生的激情，我突然意识到自己正经历着那个人们终其一生都在等待的重要的时刻。

“要是、要是明天我突然死了呢？交通意外、管道事故、战争，人是很容易死的。”

“那样的话，”他缓慢地，坚定地回答，“你也曾经存在过。”

是什么在扰动心灵？当人们在街头行走，感到被谁注视着——他们回头寻找，但是那个瞬间心灵的共同的震颤已经消失。是什么在人们彼此的心灵上建立了这层联系？它并非依附于社会在人们身上缠下的无数关系网络。人们可以和熟识的对象彼此亲吻抚摸，但那辛苦积累的一点虚幻的快乐会在一个与陌生人指尖的碰触间磨灭。这个时候填满肋骨与肺泡的不再是香槟泡沫一样轻快的乐趣，而是伴随着那短短的几秒所产生的痛楚和苦涩。

沉默攫住我。我第一次注意到他的眼睛，是蓝色的，就像他最初送给我的那朵野花。

“那种花的名字，我已经知道了。你想要知道吗？”我低声说。

他安静地考虑了一会。

“不。”他回答。“那已经不重要了。”

“那你想要知道我的名字吗？”

他接着说。

“不，”我学着他的语气，“那也不重要了。”

那些都不重要了。

活着的理由，我一度已经忘掉了，每天只是这么活着，重复着无意义的忙碌，直到死亡把我从这个世界带走。

但是现在不是这样了。

我顿了顿，转向他：

“我现在看到了，你所描述的那个未来。”

我无言地看着他，他也看着我。我的躯壳里回响着一种声音，是一种沉缓、随着他的靠近逐渐升高的共鸣。既非语言，也非旋律。在那种震颤之下一切语言和感觉都退化为暗淡而薄弱的残影。

我想要你。

我抬起手，第一次如愿以偿地主动碰触了工程师。我的指腹顺着他的五官划过，缓慢地，反复确认着那个轮廓。他用手臂环住我的后颈，那只蝴蝶就从他的指尖飞走了。现在这里只剩下我们两个，在这个虚幻的、水族箱一样的人造温室中。这一刻我才意识到，我的心中徘徊不去的失落从何而来，又为何难以消解、不断消磨着我。那是从我和他相遇以来就在胸腔内膨胀着的渴望与伤痛。它烧灼着我，那疼痛比这里所有的景色还要鲜明。

“侦探先生。”他低声呢喃，颤动的睫毛被阳光染成金色。我忍住突如其来的脆弱感和流泪的冲动，尽管它们是那么强烈地冲击着我，让我几乎站不住脚。我终于知道长久以来什么是自己所渴望的。然后我低下头亲吻了他微微张开的嘴唇，不明白怎么能在亲吻一个自己爱着的人的同时感到如此苦涩。

 

他很轻，我抱着他，就像怀抱着盛开的花束。

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


	10. 那之后

罗占布尔克的冬季很快过去，随之而来的是连绵不绝的薄雾和细雨。

 

其间我又几度梦到温室，有时候我会沿着过道散步，有时候就只是坐在随便什么地方，看蜘蛛结网。

工程师没再出现过。

 

三月将尽的时候，我回到小时候住的地方，参加堂姐波莉的婚礼。送来的请柬上写着一个叫“水杉俱乐部”的会场，我并不记得以前有这么个地方，毕竟我已经很多年没有回去过了。找它几乎不费力气——一下列车，就能看到一个橄榄绿路标，用白油漆漆着“水杉俱乐部，前行600米”，还挂着彩带。顺着路标的方向走，很快就看到了聚集着客人的高地。波莉好像长得比以前更高了，比新郎整整高出一个头——在人群里寻觅了一会我才发现他，是个中等身材，其貌不扬的男人。我不动声色地避开人群，不想被认出来，但她一回头就发现了我。

“大卫。”她上下打量“你看起来和以前不一样了。”

“是吗。”

“说不上来，就是——不一样了。”她慢吞吞地重复。她还跟以前一样，每当思路跟不上语言的时候就会结巴。“你插了花。”

“事实上，这种花半个世纪后就灭绝了，所以趁着还有，不如及时珍惜。”

她看了我一会，然后咧嘴笑了。

“虽然肯定有好多人这么说你了，”她掸了掸我的领子，“你可真是个怪咖，是不是？”

“你不相信。”

“好啦，大卫。你不去找姨妈说说话吗？你之前好不容易来了个电话——”

视线越过波莉的肩膀，我看到了母亲。她试着迎上我的目光，看上去想给我个微笑，但是伴郎们喜气洋洋地从走廊推搡着新郎经过，把她挡住了。

就在这个瞬间，我猛然惊觉自己已经有很久没有和母亲见过面，可能有三年甚至更长时间。除了关于野生鸢尾的那次电话，我们根本就没有正经地说过话。对于所爱的人，我是如此漫不经心，吝啬于一个电话、一次见面。我爱她，如果她生病，我想我可以随时为她提供我的器官，或者我全部的积蓄，我确信我是爱她的。但同时我又不想面对她，人的感情真难懂，一个人怎么会在爱一个人的同时又想要逃离她呢？晚会之后我在走廊抽烟，母亲从背后叫住了我。我听到她的脚步声了，而且我认得那个步伐。

“大卫。”

她披了一条钩花披肩，全身都泛着灰白色的光。夜晚的雾气沉重地压在我的肩上，那些离去的时间又再度凝固在这里。经过了这么多年，我知道我最终要面对她的。我们都需要面对，面对老爸的死，还有我们一团糟的生活。

我看着她的脸，等待着她说出那句话。

“原谅我，孩子。”她低声说。

这一刻来了，我却不知道该怎么回答，于是我说我原谅她了。她无言地点点头，面孔在月色下显得模糊不清。

回到大厅的时候，即兴乐队演奏着卡门。新郎说了一句什么，让身穿纱裙的伴娘们纷纷咯咯笑了起来。每个人看上去都沉浸在欢乐里。人群时常让我感到难以适从的孤独，那感觉谈不上难受，只是不知所措。我仿佛永远也无法跟上众人的脚步，听懂他们的幽默。他们飞快地前进着，而我独自留在原地，和老旧的收音机、浪漫主义以及侦探小说一起。我穿过长长的餐桌，拒绝了侍者的香槟，离开的时候还轻轻带上了门。于是那个欢乐的世界就被我留在了身后。

 

天空中飘着雨夹雪，相当冷。沿着走过无数次的那条路，七拐八拐地就到了小时候老爸经常带我来的小山丘。远处的地平线朦胧难辨，很快消失在暮色的雾霭中。

在生活这场冗长无味的默剧里，我就像个畏首畏尾的三流演员，想要跳出剧本却永远做不到。毕竟人类的心是软弱的。但这一刻我站在山顶，独自一人，俯视着远处的山脚下点点的灯光浮动在夜色的浪潮中，我似乎感到了自由。那里有一颗星是冷杉俱乐部，它混杂在许许多多的灯火里，今晚格外明亮。它们温暖地闪烁跳动着，看着那番景色，即使还脚踏着罗占布尔克的土地，我却产生了一种已经远离了这个世界的错觉。剥离、挣开、脱掉——脱掉外套，脱掉背心，脱掉肉体，把名字也脱掉；让世俗的缝线脱落，我就会成为一株植物。我看着自己张开的手掌，想着它们分生为叶脉和枝条的样子。那些人世的光景又再度回到眼前：人群中飘过纱质的裙摆，泡芙流出雪白的奶油，洋溢笑容的脸庞，灯火在酒杯上反射出金色的暖光；在香槟浮动的泡沫后面，浮现的是再也无法见到的人，他的手指是穿行过原野的西方的风；他娴熟地、温存地拨开我紧紧闭合的花瓣，在我袒露的心里留下陌生的刺痛。也许在未来的某一天我会再度和他在梦境中相遇，很可能永远也不会。但那不重要了，我在自己的头脑中把他仔细地安放下来，他占据我记忆中的某个位置，并会一直停留在那里。

城市的灯火逐渐熄灭，天穹中只剩下像玻璃一样脆弱的白色月亮。我靠在一棵枞树底下，就这样恒久漫长地仰望着它从天顶滑落。一些细雪被我的动作碰落，扑扑簌簌地落在我的脸和外套上。如果我现在闭上眼，就能感觉到工程师残留的感触，他吐息的温度，他的声音；当他的嘴唇碰触到我，我成为了水，从最深处散落。

我知道，我会在某个时刻离开这个世界。这个世界被远远抛在身后，朦胧又沉重。

我将不停地从一个地方去往另一个地方，越来越远，直到被这个世界所遗忘；最终我会到那个只有死亡的荒野上，凝结成真正的雪，降落在工程师的肩上。

快睡着的时候，这个想法划过意识的深海。我不由地笑了，气息呼出口凝成白色的雾，很快又消失了踪影。

 

我又一次回到了那个温室。现在只要我想，我就能到达这里。

工程师不在那里。

沿着植物簇拥的步道，我一边走，手指一边滑过错落的叶片。我想象着，当工程师一个人待在这里的时候会做些什么，他的指尖是否也曾经轻触过这些枝叶。这个想法抚慰了我。我已经走过了这里许多的道路，但是延伸的绿色没有尽头，我最终放弃了探寻。温室的中心是那株缠绕着无数藤蔓植物的树，我在那里停下来。我曾经在这里和工程师肩并肩躺着，也许就是从那个时候起我的感情变得不一样了。独自躺在它树荫的下方，我绵长地呼吸着，任由这静默的孤独冲刷过自己。

后来我在那里睡着了，醒来的时候惊动了停留在我眼睑上的蝴蝶。它们已经习惯了我的存在，这里的确是我的了。

看着它扇动着翅膀，变成视线里一个小白点，我不会问它要去哪里；就像我不会问工程师他要去哪里一样，那个答案我已经知道了。

 

我睁开眼，跌回日常生活的荒漠中。

 

 

 

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 林奈先生去了哪里呢——当然是去R5啦【被打


End file.
